


Complete With Angels Feathers - An SPN Fan Fiction

by Thephoenixalchemist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, LGBTI+ Characters, Nephilim, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephoenixalchemist/pseuds/Thephoenixalchemist
Summary: Zara is a Nephilim, offspring of an angel and human, trying to lead on a normal life in Kansas. But when Zara meets the Winchesters in aid with their feathered friend Castiel whom reveals her secret accidentally, she goes on the run from both angels and demons who want to kill her because of her dead father, Gabriel the Trickster. Dean, Sam and Uncle Cas protect Zara through demon swarms and angelic douchebags, but in the end a question arises. With Zara’s new found gifts, does the Nephilim even need protecting?





	1. Chapter One - To A Baker's Delight

I rolled out my bread dough on the flour dusted work bench and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, probably smearing plain flour on my face. This was the sixth loaf of bread I had made this morning, along with seven batches of chocolate chip cookies, five batches of brownies, five meringue pies and two batches of cupcakes. Life as a baker was fun yet demanding, especially when the public likes your cooking. Yeah, this is my life. I run a small bakery in the main street of my home town Independence, Kansas. It’s just between Uncle Jack’s Bar and Grill and Walgreen’s, called The Kitchen’s Best Bakery and Café. 

‘Yo, Zara!’ I hear my co-worker call out as he unlocks the front door and the bell rings as he walks in.  
‘In the back.’ I called out to him. Jack pushed the swinging doors into the kitchen and sauntered to me, hugging me from my back. ‘How’s my favourite sister?’ I’m not really his sister; only in bond, not in blood. Jack and I have known each other since the first year at school. We’ve been best friends for nearly thirteen years.

‘Yeah, all’s good so far. I need you to get the ingredients for the sandwiches and start cutting them up.’ I asked Jack as he hung his black overcoat next to the doors on the hook. I eyes at what he was wearing as he put on his apron. He was wearing a completely black outfit, consisting of a black t shirt, jeans, shoes, bracelets and eyeliner. Jack could always pull off wearing make-up better than what I could. 

‘How long have you been here for?’ Jack asked as he opened the fridge and started taking out the lettuce and carrots. I looked at the clock that hanged over the doors into the café. It was six thirty in the morning. ‘Since about three. Who needs sleep? Sleep is for the weak.’ I shook my fist in the air dramatically.

‘Why have you been here for so long?’ Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and placing the sandwich foods on the stainless steel cooking bench. I sighed. ‘I couldn’t sleep. My mind was racing so I decided to get a head start on baking.’ I pushed a strand of my bleached white hair from my face.  
‘Dude,’ Jack came back behind me and hugged me again. ‘You need to stop. You’ve been pushing yourself too much lately; staying up to late working. We literally just finished school six months ago, and then you bought this place. You haven’t had any time to yourself to relax for ages.’ 

I shrugged. ‘I’m fine with that, Jackie. I just want to keep busy, that’s all.’ I put the dough into a bread tray, and started cleaning the bench of the flour. Jack grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I raised my eyebrows at him. ‘What?’ He scanned my face. ‘You’re not sleeping well, I can tell. Those bags under your eyes are darker than my black lipstick.’ Jack started rubbing my shoulders. ‘Are you having “parental issues” again?’

I chuckled. ‘Yeah, no. Mum’s not coming back, and my father’s dead. There’s not much to have an issue with.’ I recently found out that my biological father, who I might add didn’t stick around to see me when I was born, died. I was the result of a one night fling in Arkansas City nineteen years ago.  
‘How do you know he’s dead? Did someone send you a letter or something?’ Jack asked. Oh God, don’t even get me started on that. I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. ‘Don’t bother, Jack. It’s nothing you want to get into right now.’ 

Jack sighed. ‘Just know I’m here for you whenever, okay?’ I smiled. ‘I know you are, babe. I know.’ Jack pulled me into a hug, tightly squeezing me. Okay, it’s probably time for some details.  
Suddenly I heard the front door bell ring. Someone had entered the bakery. Jack pulled back from our hug and frowned. ‘Jesus, it’s nearly seven. Who wants a cupcake at this hour?’

‘I got it; you be ready for whatever they order.’ I wiped my hands of flour and dough and quickly place the tray in the oven to cook. I walked through the swinging doors to the bakery. I grabbed an order pad and looked around to see three men observing the desserts window. One was of medium build with sandy hair and torn jeans, the second was super tall with jawline long brown hair, and the last was shorter than the two with spikey dark brown hair and wearing a beige trench coat.  
‘Ohh, Sammy, look at those cupcakes!’ the first man said. He had a deep gravelly voice. The tall one nodded. ‘I know, damn they look good.’

‘If you buy two, I’ll give you a third one free.’ I chirped in on the discussion, making the three men stand straight and look at me. The first man smiled. ‘Really? ‘Cause me and my brother and friend here are dying for some sugar right now.’

‘I wouldn’t say “dying”, Dean. I’m sure if you were dying, I’d be able to save you-‘ The trench coat guy started, but the man called Dean cut him off. ‘Yeah, Cas, I was being nice. Stop being so literal, and get us a table, okay?’ 

Cas nodded. Cas looked at me for a split second, and his gaze changed when he looked at me. He went from bleak to suddenly confused. I didn’t like it; whenever my gut tells me something, it was usually right. There was something up with these three guys.

Dean and the tall guy he called Sammy came up to the counter. ‘So, are you able to do anything for us warm? We’ve been driving for the past six hours, and we need something hot.’ Dean said. I nodded, and reached under the counter for two menus. ‘Whatever you guys want; you also want some of those cupcakes?’

‘Ohh, yes please!’ Dean rubbed his hands as he looked at the menu. ‘Sammy, what will you have? Rabbit salad again?’

‘Salad isn’t just rabbit food dude,’ Sammy rolled his eyes. ‘It’s good for you.’

‘My version of “good for me” is a cheeseburger and fries, not Bugs Bunny’s midnight snacks.’ Dean scanned the menu. ‘I will have the cheese and bacon focaccia and a cappuccino, please. Sammy, what’ll it be?’

‘I’ll have a scrambled eggs and a cappuccino also, please.’ Sammy handed back his menu. 

I smiled. ‘Sure, and what will your friend be having?’

‘May I please have a toasted avocado and tomato sandwich, please?’ I heard Cas’s voice behind Sammy. He stepped to one side so I could see Cas. His icy stare made me feel like the floor was about to give from under me. And somehow he knew how I was feeling too. ‘Excuse me, but what is your name?’

I cleared my throat. ‘Zara, my name is Zara.’ 

‘Well, hi. I’m Dean; this guy next to me is my brother Sam, and Mr Twenty Questions behind us is Cas.’ Dean introduced himself. 

‘Lovely to meet you all.’ I smiled politely, avoiding looking at Cas. ‘Would you like to select some cupcakes to go?’

‘That would be awesome, thank you.’ Dean smiled at me. I couldn’t help but feel he was hitting on me a little. Nope, I didn’t like that either. 

I walked behind the counter to the dessert bar, and the three stood choosing their cupcakes. 

‘Okay, I would like the double chocolate. That one looks too good to live.’ Dean joked.

‘I would like the one with the strawberry on top, please.’ Sam said.

‘I would like the one with the purple butterfly on it, please.’ Cas said.

Dean frowned. ‘Purple butterfly? Dude, really?’

Cas shrugged. ‘It looks pretty, I like it.’

I smiled as I took the cupcakes with tongs and put them in a take away box. ‘My friend Jack would be proud to hear that. He made the butterfly himself out of icing. It’s completely edible.’

‘He’s very artistic.’ Sam commented, taking the box as I handed it to him. 

‘Did I hear my name mentioned?’ Jack sauntered out of the kitchen, eyebrow raised and his “sexy aura” turned on.

‘Cas here was saying how much he liked the butterflies you did.’ I smiled and started putting their orders through the till. 

‘Naw, why thank you sweetheart. They took me forever to do, but I’m so proud.’ Jack smiled and leaned over the counter at Cas, winking. Cas was a little taken back at Jack’s advances at him, and started stuttering. Dean shook his head and grabbed Cas’s collar. ‘We’ll be over at table eight.’

‘Sure thing. It’ll only be fifteen minutes. I’ll give you the check afterwards.’ I grabbed my note pad and Jack’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen. ‘Dude, I have a bad feeling about that one. Don’t flirt.

‘Why not? He’s cute, if you like that scrawny gravelly look, which so happens I do.’ Jack combed back his hair in the reflection on the window showing the café. 

‘No dude, I mean I’m getting that feeling again. With that guy.’ I stated.

Jack looked at me with a serious face. ‘No, not the feeling?’

‘Yes, the feeling. The feeling that’s never wrong.’ I crossed my arms.

‘God I hate that feeling of yours. How does it work anyway? Like a sixth sense?’ Jack sighed and took my note pad, looking over their orders. I shrugged. ‘I dunno, it just works. Now, let’s get started. I’ll do coffees and toasted sandwich, you do the focaccia and scrambled, okay?’

‘Okay. Too bad, such a waste.’ Jack moaned as he grabbed the frypan from the hook on the wall and started cooking. I was so glad that Jack trusted me without having to ask any questions.

I quickly poured their cappuccinos, then looking at my note pad realising Cas hadn’t ordered a drink. Just to be nice, I’ll make him one too. I thought. I made the last cappuccino and balanced them on a serving tray, then exited out to the café. I saw Dean, Sam and Cas in deep discussion at table eight, the window table. I walked over to them and they stopped talking abruptly. 

‘Cappuccinos for everyone. You didn’t order a drink, so I made you one anyway.’ I served their drinks.  
‘Thank you Zara.’ Cas smiled, but I could set that his smiled was forced. The whole atmosphere of the room had changed, so had the body language of Dean and Sam. They were a little uncomfortable now. I quickly turned and walked hastily back to the kitchen. 

‘Okay, so I watched that.’ Jack said. I frowned. He rolled his eyes. ‘You giving them their drinks? 

You’re right about him, something odd about the lot of them.’

‘They were being very nice and polite before, but now I don’t understand.’ I shook my head and put on plastic gloves to start on the sandwich. ‘Oi, watch out! You’ll burn the eggs.’ 

‘Oh, shit!’ Jack quickly turned his attention to the frypan and not out in the café. I felt like there was a pair of eyes watching me from behind, but if I looked they’d know I knew that they were up to no good. I was getting really nervous now. I didn’t want them here anymore. I’d quickly serve them their breakfast, and they’ll go away back on their road trip or whatever the hell they were doing. 

Jack plated the scrambled eggs and focaccia and I the toasted sandwich. Jack helped me bring out the meals. I still had no idea how to do the balancing thing with two plates on the arms. I tried a few times and broke plates and spat swear words. 

We walked out to the café and I could hear a little of what they were saying.

‘Are you positively sure? She’s the last one?’ Sam whispered. 

‘Yes, I was able to sense it. She is-‘

‘Okay, one scrambled eggs, toasted sandwich and focaccia.’ I interrupted as I approached their table. They jolted back from leaning over the table and smiled at me and Jack. ‘Thank you. It looks delicious.’ Dean said. Jack and I both smiled, and walked back into the kitchen.

‘What the hell were they talking about? “She is the last one”?’ Jack whispered as we entered the kitchen. 

‘I have no idea, but I don’t like them. They’ll eat, pay their cheque and go. If they loiter or do anything that triggers any alarm bells I’m calling the police.’ I said.

‘And what are going to say to the police? “Oh hi officer, there are three weird guys in my bakery talking about some batshit stuffs and being all strange. Can you come and arrest them”?’

‘I’m not going to call the police over them being weird, just if they do something out of the ordinary.’ I hissed.

‘Oh. My. God.’ Jack said. I frowned. ‘You know that robbery last week a few towns over?’

‘Yeah, what about it?’ I asked. Jack took my shoulders. ‘What if that’s them?’

I rolled my eyes. ‘Dude, no. Now you’re just jumping to conclusions.’ 

‘No, but really; what the hell is their deal if not, hmm?’ Jack crossed his arms too. I shrugged. ‘I dunno; let’s just wait til they leave, and see what happens.’ 

‘Okay…’ Jack sighed. ‘Screw it, you want breakfast too?’ 

‘Yeah, you know how I like my pancakes. I’ll make some hot chocolates.’ I yawned. 

‘Mine with extra mini marshmallows please!’ Jack sang. I smiled at Jack, then turned my back to him and faced the barista machine. Seriously, what was up with those guys? What was their story? My eye widened as I realised something. Oh God, “the last one?” Did they mean me? Holy shit, did they know? About me? Holy fuck, if they do I’m in trouble. Jack’s in trouble. I need to leave. Now!  
No, I can’t do that. If I do, they’ll know and they’ll follow me. Is Jack in trouble? Are they going to hurt me and Jack? I can’t let that happen? Can I protect myself? I can take a knife from the kitchen, but I don’t know how to fight. Can I still do it? Can I still use…that? I swore I wouldn’t, but if push comes to shove, I will.

‘Oi, barista bitch, get started on my hot chocolate. Your pancakes are in the process of being created here.’ Jack’s voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned on the barista machine and started making hot chocolates, eyeing the door to the café. 

Dean POV

‘Are you absolutely sure though? We don’t wanna get this wrong.’ I asked Cas again, chowing down on my absolutely delicious focaccia. Cas rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, for the seventh time, I’m sure. I can sense her power. It’s weak, but I can feel it.’

‘What about the Jack guy?’ Sam asked, sipping on his cappuccino. Cas shook his head. ‘Human, definitely. But now, I can sense Zara; she’s distresses, nervous. I think she knows why we’re here.’  
‘If she knows why we’re here, then she shouldn’t be worried unless she has something else to hide. We’re here to help her, not harm her.’ I said.

‘But she may not know that, Dean.’ Sam said. ‘If she’s worried, then she has every right to be. We’re strangers to her, and she may not know about all the supernatural stuff out there. She might think she’s a freak, and we’re here to hurt her.’

‘You have a point, but if try to explain and she listens, everything will be okay.’ Cas said. ‘But I must say, this sandwich is delicious.’ 

‘My eggs are amazing. They make great food here.’ Sam said. 

‘Do you think she uses her powers to make her food taste this awesome? ‘Cause this isn’t of this world, man.’

‘I doubt any type of power affiliated with-‘ Cas started. 

‘Yo, dude keep your voice down if you’re gonna say the word.’ Dean looked around, making sure the café was empty. ‘They might be able to hear us.’

‘They can’t, but Zara’s becoming very unsettled now.’ Cas shifted in his seat. ‘When will we approach her?’

‘I think after she closes up for the day. I read on the door they shut at four on Sundays.’ Sam said.

‘Okay, we’ll do it. Cas, you’re gonna have to do most of the explaining.’ Dean peered into the cupcake box at his cupcake. Damn that looked good. Sam swatted his hand away. ‘After breakfast, Dean. Chocolate this early in the morning isn’t good for you.’

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Zara’s POV:

I sat with Jack at the kitchen bench with a plate of Jack special pancakes and my secret recipe hot chocolate, pondering.

‘Oh my God Zara, how do you make hot chocolate this good man? What’s the “special ingredient”?’ 

Jack said as he drank his hot chocolate, leaving a foam moustache on his lip.

I smiled. ‘Yo, Mr Moustache Man, quit asking. I won’t tell you til the day I die. That’s your cut of the will.’ I joked.

Jack licked the foam away. ‘Naw, I always wonder, is it the extra marshmallows, or is it the chocolate dust? Or maybe even bloody fairy dust for all I know!’ 

I stood. ‘I’ll leave you to wonder, while I get those three’s dishes.’ I started out to the café. ‘Don’t steal my pancakes. I’ll know if you do.’ I said over my shoulder.

I walked up to the three and they smiled at me as I approached. ‘All done?’

‘Yes, and it was amazing.’ Dean smiled.

‘Same here. Thanks.’ Sam said.

‘Thank you for a lovely meal to start the day.’ Cas commented.

‘Well, thank you for the lovely compliments.’ I piled their dishes on top of each other and walked away. I entered the kitchen and stacked them in the sink. I saw a small bite out of my pancake. ‘Oi, bitch! I see that! You’ve had yours!’

‘I’m hungry, I’m sorry!’ Jack laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to the till and drew up the bill for the three men. I was going to walk up and give it to them but Dean walked to the till and smiled. ‘Seriously though, thanks. That focaccia was just awesome.’

I smiled. ‘Thanks Dean. Here’s your bill.’ 

He took it and took his wallet from his pocket and paid. ‘I’ll enjoy that cupcake later on. Have a lovely day Zara.’

‘You too Dean, and to Sam and Cas as well.’ I smiled as Sam and Cas meet Dean at the door and waved goodbye. I waved back and went back into the kitchen to Jack. ‘They’re gone.’

‘Good. Did they like their food?’ Jack asked.

‘Yeah they did, and – Hey! I notice that second bite! Make some more if your still hungry, you thief!’


	2. Chapter Two - They Know

‘Alright, lovely, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Jack said as we departed outside the bakery. The day went fast, even with no more than two more customers since the three men, our regulars Mr and Mrs Boyd. Jack and I ended up playing a game of cards. 

‘Yeah babe, I’ll see you later.’ We hugged and Jack set off down the street. I locked the front door, making sure that it was locked. I turned and looked up at the sky. Cloudy but sunny. I breathed in the air and looked around. Everything was its usual. Except for that black car at the next street. I am sure that it belonged to Dean, Sam and Cas. 

I started walking down the main street towards home. All I wanted to do now was shower and bed. Staying up all night was a mistake. I heard the start of an engine behind me, and tyres started down the road slowly. It was a Sunday afternoon, so traffic was down to the minimum. I turned my head a little to see the black car was starting to follow me. 

Shit! It’s those three guys! I was right! Okay, where do I go? I can cut through the park to get home.

The police station’s on the other side of town…okay, home. I’ll call the cops from there.

I started walking faster. The car went faster. I started jogging. The car sped up. Screw it, just run!

I started sprinting down the main street, toward the park where I lived across the street from. If I got home, I could call the cops and have those guys arrested. My gut was right again. 

The car’s engine revved and started going faster. I was about half a block ahead from them. I don’t know what they’ll do to me if they catch me. Let’s not find out.

I could see the park a block ahead. The car suddenly sped up and over took me, parking next to the park. Shit, they’re gonna get me. I have to do it now. I hope I can still do it.

They all got out of the car. Dean, Sam and Cas. I started running faster. They saw coming towards the park gate, and they started running towards it too. I managed to get there first, running past them just as Sam reached out a hand for me. ‘Don’t you dare touch me!’ I screamed at Sam as I passed him.

‘Zara, wait, please!’ I heard Sam call out for me. I could hear running footsteps after me as I ran across the green grass of the park. I just had to get out of the tree line, across the oval, over the fence and across the street. I wasn’t going to make it.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and heaved me up so I couldn’t touch the ground. It was Sam, I could tell because I was a small person and it was a marvel being at this height.

I kicked and punched at Sam as he turned and I saw Dean and Cas coming towards us. ‘Let me go!’  
‘We don’t want to hurt you; we wanna talk!’ I heard Sam as I kicked and his knees. ‘Oh yeah? Talk to this, moose!’

I closed my eyes. I could feel the power within me starting to build up. I wasn’t going to let them take me, do experiments on me, whatever people like them do. I felt the power start to shine out of me. I saw Cas give me a weird expression, and he started running towards me. I let my power out, and it blasted out in a bright white light. I felt Sam get pushed away from me, and Dean and Cas were thrown through the air by the white light.

This was something I was able to do at a young age. I could feel a power build up in my centre, and when I let it out it causes an explosion-like response, knocking anything near me away and blinding people. I learned that I could do this when a girl at school was bullying me and tugging my braid. I blasted her with my hand and she never went near me again. Thank goodness Jack’s parents were planning on moving in a week from then.

The light died down, and I felt dizzy afterwards. That was a side effect: I would feel dizzy or nauseous after letting the light out. I needed a few minutes to gather myself before I could move.  
‘Zara!’ I saw Cas get up and start towards me. How wasn’t he effected by the light? He should be unconscious like Sam and Dean.

‘Get away! I’ll do it again!’ I warned Cas as he kept walking towards me. He raised his hands. ‘It’s okay. I’m not trying to harm you.’

‘The why are you, Bullwinkle and Rocky after me then?’ I staggered, trying to keep standing. I hadn’t let the light out for a long while, this time it was taking a worse effect on me than the last times. 

‘Zara, in a way, I’m like you.’ Cas said. I chuckled. ‘Yeah, sorry, I’m gonna have to call bullshit on that one, pal.’

Then Cas took a deep breath, and he started glowing. What the fuck, he was actually glowing! His eyes glowed bright blue and his skin radiated with a golden glow. Then it stopped and Cas went back to what he was before.

‘What the actual fuck is going on?’ I staggered. Cas grabbed me before I fell down on the grass. ‘It’s okay, Zara. I know about you, you father and what you can do because you a half breed of what I am.’

I rubbed my eyes as Cas sat next to me. ‘What am I?’ I forgot all about Cas, Sam and Dean chasing me as tears started forming in my eyes. Cas took my hand. ‘Zara, your father was my brother, Gabriel. I, and so was Gabriel, am an angel of the lord.’

‘Umm…I’m sorry, can you run that past me again?’ I asked, trying to process what he just said. Cas nodded. ‘Zara, you are what we call a Nephilim; the offspring of an angel and a human. Gabriel was an archangel, a much more powerful angel than me.’

I nodded, even though I had no idea what was going on. ‘My dad’s dead.’

Cas frowned. ‘How did you know?’

I shook my head. ‘One day when I was working, I felt something die in me. Something just ended, and I felt it. It was horrible.’

‘You sensed your father die. I’m sorry you had to feel that.’ Cas sympathised. He looked over at Sam and Dean. ‘How long does your “blast” last on humans?’

‘About five minutes. They’ll be okay in a few.’ I rubbed my eyes again. ‘Who are they?’

‘Dean and Sam Winchester. They’re hunters. They hunt bad supernatural beings and protect innocent people from getting hurt.’ Cas explained. 

‘So they hunt things like me?’ I asked. 

‘In a manner of speaking. You’re safe with us, we’re not going to hurt you.’ Cas’s voice was soothing. I shook my head. ‘Then why are you here? Why did you turn up here?’

‘Zara, you’re the last Nephilim left on Earth. According to Heaven, you’re an abomination to life. We wanted to warn you, that there may be people coming to harm you; other angels, maybe demons. That blast you just did was a beacon. You just let every angel know that you exist, and now you’re in danger. Sam, Dean and I are here to take you someplace safe, where you won’t be detected by angels and demons.’

‘Oh, so there are demons now? I’m not the only freak on Earth?’ I asked.

Cas shrugged. ‘There are demons, ghosts, vampires, angels, and so on so forth.’

I heard Sam and Dean moan. I chuckled as they sat up, holding their heads. ‘Don’t worry, the headache only lasts a few minutes.’

‘Damn lady, if we knew you were a nuclear bomb, we wouldn’t have come near you!’ Dean groaned as he stood. Sam staggered a little and smoothed out his hair. ‘What was that?’

‘I call it my light. I blasted you with it and knocked you out.’ I answered. Dean shook his head. ‘So Cas has obviously given you the run down on what’s going on?’

‘The shortened version, which leaves a lot of questions that need to be answered by you guys.’ I said pointing at the brothers.

‘Yeah, well first of all we need to get outta town. We have a safe house we can go to.’ Sam said.  
‘Wait,’ I said, holding my hands up. ‘What about Jack? Cas said that there will be people after me. If they learn who I am, they’ll know about Jack. This “safe house” of yours, he’s coming too.’

‘Oh come on! First you blast us with your sonic angel light, now you want us to bring your gay brother along for the ride?’ Dean groaned. I nodded. ‘Yeah, I do.’

Dean looked at Sam, Sam then looked at Cas and Cas looked at Dean. ‘Oh alright then, fine! Jackie Tightpants can tag along.’


	3. Chapter Three - The Safehouse

Dean pulled up at Jack’s apartment building, and I got out. ‘Thanks, this won’t take a minute.’

‘Hurry up; we need to make tracks.’ Dean said through his open window, and I buzzed Jack’s apartment.

‘Hello?’ Jack’s voice came through the speaker. ‘Jack! It’s me; lemme up!’

‘Zara, what’s wrong?’ Jack asked. ‘No time to explain, buzz me in!’ I heard the buzzing sound that meant I could open the door, and I bolted in and started running up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

I met Jack on his level at his door. ‘Hey, what’s up?’

I approached him breathless. ‘No time to explain! Pack a small bag, and let’s go.’

Jack frowned. ‘What do you mean, let’s go? I literally just got here.’

I groaned. I’ll have to give him a quick explanation, an angel and demon free explanation. ‘Jack, those guys from this morning? They’re friends of my dad, and apparently he was killed by some people, and there’s a possibility there after me which means they’ll be after you too! They’re taking you and me to some place safe, where they won’t find us. Quick, get a bag and let’s go!’

Jack’s eyes widened. ‘What the fuck? Are you serious?’

‘Yeah, now quick! We don’t have much time!’ I started pushing him towards his apartment door. He swatted my hands away. ‘Okay, okay, meet me outside.’

I nodded and started running down the stairs. I ran to the black car outside, where Dean was eating his cupcake. ‘Hey, he’ll be down in a second.’

‘Mmm hmm.’ Dean said through his mouthful of cupcake. I rolled my eyes. ‘Whatever.’ I watched the apartment door til Jack walked out wearing his sunglasses and overcoat, carrying a small black bag behind him. I grabbed his bag and knocked on the boot of the car. Dean got out and wiped away cupcake crumbs from his lap, then opened it for me. Jack frowned at Dean. ‘So, what the hell is happening? Why are they’re people after my sister?’

‘Not now, Jack. I’ll explain once we’re out of town.’ I pushed Jack into the car. He sat next to Cas in the middle seat, and by the look on his face, he wasn’t happy about it. Dean got back behind the wheel as I sat next to Jack and closed the door behind me as I heard him talk to Cas. ‘Y’know, we didn’t get to meet properly. I’m Jack.’ 

Dean cleared his throat. ‘Cas isn’t gay, dude.’

Jack raised an eyebrow. ‘And what about you, scruffy?’ I mentally face palmed as Jack said that. Dean turned on the engine and pulled out onto the road. ‘Straight.’ Dean said in an annoyed tone.

‘Yeah?’ Jack asked. ‘Well, so’s spaghetti, until you get it hot.’ I heard Sam hold back laughter from the front passenger seat.

‘Oh my God dude, stop flirting with Rockie and listen.’ I sighed. I explained as best I could to Jack about the whole angel’s and demons thing, and about how my dad was an angel with the help of Cas.

‘So,’ Jack said after I explained. Dean had driven out of Independence and we were now on the highway. ‘Your dad is Gabriel, the archangel, which makes you a half breed that I can’t even pronounce the name of. Cas with the sweet ass over here is your uncle and is an angel, and the two Hardy Brother’s in the front hunt demons and shit. Did I get that right?’

‘I’m called a Nephilim; the offspring of a human and an angel.’ I rubbed my eyes and sighed. ‘But yeah, just about right.

Jack cleared his throat. ‘Okay, question. Did you get high whilst reading “Angels and Demons” by Dan Brown? Because I seriously can’t believe this shit!’

I groaned. ‘Jack, I can’t explain it any better than that!’

‘Allow me.’ Cas piped up. Then he started to glow again. Jack screamed, which I might add was very high-pitched, making Dean swerve on the road. ‘Jesus Christ, keep it down back there!’

Cas stopped glowing, and Jack turned to me. ‘C-can you do that?’ I nodded. Jack swallowed. ‘Please don’t; if I wasn’t wearing sunglasses, my eyes would be fried.’

‘Are you convinced yet?’ I asked Jack, who nodded his head furiously. ‘Yeah, yep, okay, I gotcha. Little bit scared, but I get it.’

I took Jack’s hand. ‘You don’t have to be scared, Jack. They’re here to help us.’

Jack nodded, starting to calm down. ‘Okay, where’s this safe house you said?’ 

‘Dean?’ I asked. Dean turned a corner on the road. ‘Lebanon. We’re about an hour out.’

‘That’s surprisingly not far from home.’ Jack commented.

‘I agree.’ I said. 

(Lebanon, Kansas, Men Of Letter’s Bunker)  
‘So, you guys are what is called “Men Of Letters”?’ I asked as I shut the boot of Dean’s car. Jack slunk his bag over his shoulder and surveyed his surroundings. We were on the outskirts of a small pine forest on a dirt road. Ahead of us was a large abandoned factory with an underground entrance. Dean locked the car and Sam and Cas opened the underground door. Dean walked with me and Jack. ‘Yeah, me and Sammy are descendants of a line of hunters going back a couple hundred years. Our grandfather, and probably his grandfather before him, was a part of an organisation called the Men Of Letters, which was basically an elite party club for hunters and scientists and whatever. We haven’t even began to scratch the surface of the history in this place.’

Dean followed Sam and Cas through the door, and so did Jack and I. I saw Sam going down a spiral staircase, which lead into what seemed to be an old World War II bunker. Jack followed behind me. ‘Shit, how big is this place?’

‘Pretty big, there are a lot of rooms we haven’t even explored yet.’ Sam said, walking into a room with a long table and bookcases of books. Jack grabbed my arm. ‘Hey, this is crazy.’

‘No shit, Sherlock.’ I said. Jack rolled his eyes. ‘No, but really; demon hunters, angels, a friggin’ bomb shelter the size of a large shopping mall!’ Jack extended his arms to exaggerate the size of the room. ‘Twenty-four hours ago, I was planning to paint my nails and do some blue highlights in my hair, now we’re in the middle of what seems like a war that these three Amigos have been fighting for a very long time.’

‘I couldn’t say it better myself.’ I agreed. ‘But I was caught up in this since I was born, Jack. I don’t know what’s going to happen from here. If my dad was an archangel, it’s obvious I have to fill some pretty big shoes.’

‘You don’t, actually.’ Dean said, coming into the room armed with a six pack of beers and a pie. ‘Your dad was an asshole, no offense. The first time we met, he made Sammy and I play along in a virtual reality, with probably the most embarrassing scenario’s ever.’

‘I can think of some scenario’s for us, baby.’ Jack lifted his sunglasses and winked at Dean, who immediately turned and walked to Sam and Cas in the other room. I rolled my eyes again at Jack. ‘Please stop flirting Jack. I’m pretty sure they’re all straight.’

‘Nope. Dean and Cas are definitely into each other. My gay-dar never lies. You have your angelic powers, so do I.’ Jack took off his sunglasses and moved them to the top of his head. 

‘Well for now, dial it back. I need answers from those guys, and they’ll be uncomfortable with you flirting left right and centre.’

Jack shrugged and placed his bag next to the spiral staircase. ‘For now, but I’ll crack them eventually.’

I smiled. ‘Okay, but that’s a good idea.’

‘What?’ Jack asked.

‘The blue highlights. You should make them look dip dyed.’ I commented, looking at Jack’s hair. 

Jack sauntered towards the other room where Dean, Sam and Cas were. ‘Only the best look for me baby.’

(A/N: I kinda imagine Jack as Felix from Orphan Black for some reason. I will admit, they are practically the same person, but more American.)


	4. Chapter Four - More and More Questions

We sat at the long table with Sam, Dean and Cas as they quizzed me on my abilities. Jack sat next to me, grasping my hand with his left, and checking his make up with a compact mirror with his right.

‘So when did you first realise your powers?’ Cas asked with his gravelly voice. I could feel Jack’s shakes as he heard the angel’s voice. I tightened my grasp around his fingers, silently telling him no. ‘When I was about eight; I could make my hand glow a bit. I was scared of the dark when I was little, so I became my own night light.’

‘What did you tell your mother?’ Dean asked, sipping on a beer. I raised an eyebrow. ‘My mom left me when I was ten. I didn’t tell her about me; she just bolted. I managed to take care of myself for about three months before real estate people came and took the house. Jack’s parents raised me til I was eighteen, and I got my own place.’

‘Did your mom know about your father being an archangel?’ Sam asked, taking his cupcake out of the box and passing Cas’ butterfly cupcake to him. 

I shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Did your father make contact with you ever?’ 

‘No.’

‘How much power do you hold?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Have other angels every tried to make contact with you?’

‘I didn’t even know angels existed til an hour ago, so I don’t know.’

I was getting agitated from all the questions. This was an interrogation, and if it continued I was going to snap. Jack held my hand tighter, feeling my discomfort. I started taking silent deep breathes. I didn’t like being treated this way.

Sam stopped Dean from asking another question by muffling through his cupcake-filled mouth. ‘Holy crap, this is good! What do you put into this?’

‘The usual cupcake ingredients.’ I wasn’t about to give up my cupcake recipe to a bunch of scrappy-looking middle-aged men.

‘I agree. This cake cup is good.’ Cas said, taking another bite. Dean coughed. ‘Cup cake, dude. The cupcake is good.’

Jack leaned forward. ‘What do you think of the icing? I did all that myself.’

‘For the love of brownies, can you not be a man whore for more than five seconds?’ I said, pulling him back. Jack turned to me. 

Jack pouted at me. ‘But I’m so good at it.’ I shook my head and he sighed. ‘I will crack him.’ He said under his breath.

‘How long have you been cooking professionally for?’ Sam asked. 

I shrugged. ‘About three years. I started small; school bake sales, selling muffins to the stoners at the back of the gym, to buying my own bakery. Jack’s artistic drawing skills helped a lot with designing new toppings for the cupcakes, and after a while I started teaching him the basics. Then we opened the bakery, and got a lot of business for about six months, but everything died down afterwards.’

‘Why so?’ Cas asked.

‘Well, Independence is a town of hillbillies, hunting and drinking. When two gay people open a bakery together, it’s not like they’re gonna be happy about it.’ I explained the tale of the bad business and that one time we got a brick thrown through a window. Cas leaned over to Dean. ‘Is that why the bunch of human males gave us weird looks when we exited the bakery?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’ Dean nodded slowly, realising the assumption of his sexuality done by a bunch of men drinking on the corner of the street.

‘So, what’s going to happen, with me and these angels after me?’ I asked. Cas took a deep breath. ‘Zara, Nephilim’s are an abomination to my society. No angel is to ever pro create with a human, let alone conceive a child. The angels will hunt you down and kill you, and if other creatures such a demons or witches find out you exist, they will try to find you for your power.’

‘My power?’ I asked. Cas nodded. ‘Nephilim hearts are used in very powerful magic spells that could devastate the whole world, and demons would probably turn you into their own or kill you.’

‘Very direct with the killing, aren’t they?’ I said to Jack. He rolled his eyes and turned to Cas again. ‘Oh honey, if I can protect Zara from high school bullies, I’m sure that angelic assholes like the ones you described can’t be much different in nature.’ Jack rubbed his painted nails on his chic coat. 

‘They are very powerful, and can turn you into dust with a snap of their fingers.’ Cas growled.

‘I am very powerful; and can turn a grown man into a puddle of tears.’ Jack leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. ‘I wear high heels longer that your dick; I have my chosen weapon, what’s yours?’

Cas revealed a silver blade from his sleeve and placed it on the table for me and Jack to see. Jack hummed. ‘Impressive.’

‘All angels like me have an angel blade; it is one of the only things that can kill an angel.’ Cas said.   
Jack smiled. ‘All gay boys like me have hair extensions; I can choke a bitch.’

‘I can vaporize demons.’

‘I can handcuff you to the ceiling boards.’

‘I am stronger than four men.’

‘I have more sex appeal than a handful of hookers.’

‘I am an angel of the Lord.’

‘I can be an angel, of a very bad boy. Your choice.’

‘Okay, just stop you two!’ Dean cried. I muffled my laughter with my hand. Dean was obviously uncomfortable with the verbal dick measuring contest, and Sam was gaping at the two, cupcake crumbs falling from his mouth. I turned my attention to Dean. ‘Welcome to my life; every attractive male who walks into the bakery gets the same treatment.’

‘No wonder you don’t have much business,’ Dean said. ‘They’re all scared off by Magnus Bane over here.’

‘Oh, he’s my favourite character in The Mortal Instruments series!’ Jack said happily. 

‘Okay, how about we get you two settled into your rooms, and we organise dinner?’ Sam stood and pulled Cas to his feet by the collar of his trench coat. Dean stood. ‘Good idea, leave quickly before he goes all hooker on you.’

Dean led us down the hallway to mine and Jack’s room, which were across the hall from each other, and we both started settling in. My room was basic; a queen sized bed with a bedside table and a small chest of drawers. Jack had the same I noted when I walked into his room and saw him unpacking. ‘Dude, seriously? You brought that with you?’

Jack held up his leather whip. ‘You never know when you have to hit a bitch. I finished my nails just when you dragged me out of my apartment; I may have to defend myself.’

‘I have a feeling the only one here who’ll have to defend himself is Cas. You shouldn’t hit on him like that.’ I sat on his bed, watching him fold his jeans and hang up his clothes.

‘And why are you telling me who I can and can’t flirt with?’

‘Because he’s an a thousand year old virgin and my uncle. And just in case you didn’t get the last bit; he’s my uncle!’ I yelled. Jack rolled his eyes and ran a perfectly manicured hand through his hair. ‘Okay, fine, no angel ass for me. But what about Scruffy McDelicious?’

‘Which Scruffy?’ I grabbed a pair of his jeans and folded them. Jack took out his compact mirror and checked his make up again. ‘Y’know, the one who’s all defensive about his gay angel, his weak spot is desserts and he looks as if a pole just got shoved up his ass every time I make an innuendo.’

‘Oh, Dean, yeah you can have him.’ I shrugged and passed Jack the jeans. As he was putting them away he turned to me. ‘What about Sammy “The Moose” Winchester?’

‘What about him?’ I asked. Jack wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. ‘I know you’re type of man. You like girls, but some guys just make you swoon, and may I say that Sammy Boy fits the criteria.’

‘You can go fuck yourself, and no, I’m not interested in Sam.’ I rolled my eyes. Jack sat next to me on the bed, making it bounce. ‘Come on! The hair, the height, the d-‘ 

I placed my finger over his mouth before he could say anything. ‘I don’t want to hear anything about your gross perverted sightings around anyone’s genitals, thank you very much.’ Jack rolled his eyes and took my hand from his lips. ‘He’s the perfect Moosey-licious-‘

‘Hey! C’mon dude, be reasonable. I only met him two hours ago, and there’s this whole angel thing.’ I took Jack’s hands in mine and held them. ‘Thank though.’

Jack smiled. ‘I know getting over Sara is hard, and that’s one of the reasons that you’re not sleeping. You loved her so much, but now I think it’s time to move on and swim in the oceans of potential suitors.’

‘Who are you, my mother?’ I joked. Jack smiled. ‘I may as well be, the way I take care of you.’

Okay, time for some context. Sara was this beautiful girl I fell for about two years ago. I asked her out and we dated for about a year. I actually fell head over heels for her, until she dumped me on my ass about three months ago and left town with her sugar daddy. Yep, she left me for an old man in a Ferrari. Embarrassing. 

Sam knocked on the open door and we both looked over to the doorway, which he took up completely. Seriously, what the hell did his parents feed him? Pure protein?

‘What are your preferences for dinner?’ Sam asked. I looked at Jack and he shrugged. ‘I think we’re cool with anything.’

Sam nodded and turned to leave. ‘Hold on!’ Jack called out and Sam turned around again. 

‘If you can tell that hunk of a man that is your brother I want him for dinner, will he comply?’ Jack smiled.

I swear Sam turned green.


	5. Chapter Five - Sex, Guns, and Partners in Crime

Jack fell asleep with me after dinner; we stayed up pretty late talking about everything. He was strangely understanding and calm about the whole situation, apart from the whole “possibility of other angels coming to kill me” part. He even refused to sleep in his room, and decided to bunk with me during the time we were with the Winchesters and Castiel.

‘Why are you so chill right now?’ I asked him last night, as I slipped under the covers with Jack and propped myself up with my elbow. He shrugged and tugged off his boots. ‘Honestly Zara, I already knew there was something weird about you. I just didn’t say anything because my mama taught me better than that.’ He gasped with relief as he slipped his foot from his knee-high black leather boot. ‘But being at potential danger does scare me a little.’

‘Why do you even wear those if they make your feet hurt so much?’ I said, wincing at Jack’s pain. Jack raised an eyebrow and threw his boot next to his bag sitting on the ground at the end of the bed. ‘Honey, beauty is pain. If you wanna look good, you gotta feel it.’

‘Thank goodness I don’t care about how I look then.’ I said, whipping the sheets over so Jack could slip under with me.

‘The amount of times I gave you make overs when we were fifteen,’ Jack chuckled. ‘You would always rub your eyes and smudge your eyeshadow.’

I smiled. ‘The attack of the human trash panda. Sounds like a bad horror movie.’

Jack yawned and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. ‘What are we going to do?’ Jack turned his head to me. ‘For real, we’re putting our trust in three beefed up nutcases who hunt the scary closet monsters that go bump in the night, and you’re a super charged feather duster on the run with your homo life partner.’

I rubbed my eyes. ‘Couldn’t have summed it up better myself. And no, I don’t know what we’re gonna do, but we’ve at least gotta put some trust in the boys. They seem like actual professionals, and Castiel is powerful. That’s what I brought you with me; so that he can protect the both of us.’

Jack shrugged. ‘Well if Uncle Gay Feather Boa out there doesn’t, I’m shoving that whip right where the sun don’t shine. Same thing to Lumberjack Moose and Ken Doll.’

I smiled and hugged Jack. ‘I know your intentions are good, but please refrain from butt-shoving the three of them for the time being; in both revenge and pleasure situations.’

Jack pulled away from me and gasped. ‘Are you asking me to stop being my normal hooker self?’   
I rolled my eyes. ‘Just until this is all over. You never know who you might be sleeping with; demon, angel, horny STI-ridden middle-aged serial killer. Let’s be safe and AIDs free together.’

‘Okay, one; this is why I travel out of town to fuck, and two, this is why I always carry my whip and my Glock.’

I sat up straight and my jaw opened with surprise, ‘You have a gun?!’

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Of course I have a gun. This is America baby, guns are practically handbag accessories these days.’

‘But still, you have a gun and you never told me?’ I ran my fingers through my hair.

‘In my defence, I only take it out of my bedside table when I go outside town; I never take it with me to the bakery.’ Jack sat up with me. ‘I packed it in my bag when we left. I didn’t know what was happening and I thought that maybe I might had to go all Lethal Weapon on someone for you.’

I leaned my head on Jack’s shoulder and sighed. ‘Well if we really are on the run, I guess that would come in handy at some point.’

Jack rubbed my back. ‘I’m not so sure, I’ve actually never fired it before. If a guy refuses to pay up I usually just point it at them and they throw their wallets at me.’

‘That’s a pretty handy way of getting someone to pay what they owe you.’ I admitted. Jack smiled. ‘Don’t even think about it. I know that bartender with the butt like Brad Pitt’s owes you a few bucks, but pointing a gun at someone is kinda a crime.’

‘His name is Jonas and he owes me a hundred and fifty all in total for his online studies to get that bartending job. He gave me Bloody Shirley Temple’s on the house whenever we had Tipsy Tuesdays at the bar to try and make it up to me.’

‘It’s only been twelve hours since we left Independence and I already miss Butt Brad and Tipsy Tuesdays.’ Jack cracked his knuckles loudly and smirked.

I frowned and lifted my head from his shoulder. ‘Why are you…holy shit, you fucked Jonas?!’ 

Jack laughed. ‘Yeah okay, I’ve been sleeping with him for a little bit.’

‘How long is “a little bit”?’ I turned my body to face him and smiled brightly.

‘As a professional man whore, I am not at liberty to say any details about my clients…’ Jack began. I gave him a sassy look and he smiled at me. ‘Okay, he was upset ‘cause he thought that all he could do was pay you back with free shots, but y’know me, my gay-dar is as sharp as a freshly sharpened knife; there was no way in Hell he was straight, so I cut him a deal.'

‘Oh Jesus no, why?’ I covered my eyes with my hands, as I knew what Jack was going to say next.  
‘I said I’d give him half price once every two weeks and over the past couple months he’s been paying me, and…’ Jack quickly whipped the sheets back and stood to open his bag. He pulled out a green role of notes wrapped in a rubber band. ‘Beautiful Butt Brad gave me his last payment for Thursday night, and here I present you with precisely one hundred and fifty dollars.’

I couldn’t stop laughing after Jack explained his shenanigans. I wiped tears from my eyes and wheezed. ‘I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you or anything; I just had no idea that you two were boning.’

Jack smiled. ‘And oh what a lovely time it was.’ He sat back down next to me and placed the roll on the bed. ‘Oh my God he is such a submissive-‘

‘No, please. I don’t wanna hear about Jonas’ fetishes; I won’t be able to look him in the eye again.’ I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve. I held the roll of cash in my hands and cringed. ‘I don’t feel good taking sex money.’

Jack reached out to grab the money from my hand. ‘Well if you don’t want it-‘

‘Uh uh uh, wait a sec…’ I pulled my hand back. ‘We’ll be needing cash for stuff like weapons and food and shit, right?’

Jack pondered for a bit, then nodded. ‘It’s safer in your hands. I had my eyes on this really nice butt plug online if by chance you didn’t want the cash that I work blood, sweat and cum for.’

I quickly let the roll drop onto the bed and wiped my hands on my shirt. Jack rolled his eyes again. ‘Bitch, I may be a basic hoe, but I’m a sanitary basic hoe, okay?’

I smiled and stuffed the cash inside of my pillowcase. I wrapped my arms around Jacks and hugged tightly. ‘Thanks Jack; you’re the best hoe I know.’

Jack hugged me back. ‘You betcha.’

~

I smiled at my recollection of last night and yawned again. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Jack as he slept soundly.

I walked out of my room and closed the door quietly. I walked down the hallway, my feet clapping on the cold tiles as I wandered, and found the kitchen only two doors down with two Winchesters sipping coffee.

‘S’up lumberjacks,’ I announced as I walked in, Dean and Sam turning their heads to see me. ‘What’s on the breakfast menu?’

‘Lukewarm coffee and stale bread.’ Dean said, turning back to his newspaper. I gasped dramatically and placed the back of my hand on my forehead. ‘The agony! No warm pancakes for breakfast?’

‘Well we haven’t been shopping in a while.’ Sam said, sipping his coffee. I huffed and put my hands on my hips. ‘Do you at least have eggs and cinnamon? I can whip up some French toast.’

‘Not even milk and sugar.’ Dean pushed his coffee away. ‘And I like milk and sugar.’

‘Are we allowed to go shopping or are we on house arrest?’ I hear Jack’s voice behind me. I turned to see him leaning in the doorway with the roll of sex money in his hand. Jack looked at me. ‘By the way, you’re not wearing any pyjama pants.’

I looked down and saw my shirt and underwear and my pale white legs. I looked up and saw Dean and Sam politely looking away. I shrugged. ‘It’s not like I’m packing anything good anyway.’

Dean slurped and coughed on his coffee. I smirked and grabbed the cash from Jack and threw it on the table that the Winchesters were sitting at. ‘So, can we get supplies so that we can have a nice breakfast?’

Sam picked up the roll and looked at Jack and I with a surprised look. ‘Where, and what?’

Jack stood next to me. ‘Honey, selling sex for money pays pretty well. And Zara’s baking is requested online a lot from neighbouring towns.’

I leaned back and whispered loudly. ‘All that money is on my card, dude.’

Jack sighed. ‘You can’t use that, y’know?’

‘No shit, I watch plenty of crime shows.’

Dean piped up. ‘We could get Cas to teleport you somewhere far away so that you can withdraw some money nowhere near here?’

Sam shrugged. ‘If he’s up to it. I haven’t seen him since dinner.’

Dean rolled his eyes, stood and emptied his coffee down the sink. ‘He’s been outside all night. He’s convinced that angels are coming our way soon. He hasn’t come inside since.’

I pondered for a second, then quickly padded back to my room and grabbed my jeans, hoodie and wallet. I walked back down the hallway and leaned into the kitchen. ‘Jack, grab some clothes and meet me outside.’

‘Hey, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Outside you can be tracked by demons and angels.’ Sam stood as he spoke. Jack left the kitchen quickly to get dressed.

I nodded. ‘Which is why I’m getting Castiel to “teleport” me somewhere far away to go shopping.’ Then an idea came to my head. ‘You guys said witches exist? When I first met you, you said demons, vampires and witches?’

‘What’s your point?’ Dean asked. 

‘Is there magic to stop supernatural things from tracking me? Like a spell or ritual?’ I asked. The boys looked at each other. ‘Yeah, actually. Cas has this Enochian warding tattoo that prevents anything from tracking him. Maybe it could work on you?’

‘Are we getting tattoos?’ Jack walked back into the kitchen with his boots on, a long black trench coat and a fresh application of lip gloss and eye liner. ‘I already have one, but it’s in a place where not many people see. I’m up for a new one.’ 

~

I walked outside to see Castiel sitting on the bumper of Dean’s Impala, armed with his angel blade, looking out at the surrounding trees and scanning the horizon. I approached him, armed with my wallet and the roll of cash in my pocket. I smiled when he saw me walk towards him. He stood and stashed his blade in his coat sleeve. 

‘There are protective wards in the bunker, you should go back inside.’ Cas’ rough voice said over the cold breeze. ‘Plus, it’s pretty cold out here.’

‘Actually, I have ideas. The Demon Assassin Brothers told me about your tattoo. Would it work for me and Jack, if we got the same tattoo?’ I asked. 

Cas frowned and pondered for a moment. ‘You have angelic essence within you, so having the warding tattoo would mask you from other angels and creatures. I’m not too sure about Jack though. Maybe Jack should get an anti-possession tattoo like Dean and Sam.’

I took my wallet from my pocket. ‘They said that you can teleport. Can you take me somewhere far away to withdraw money, so Jack and I can get the tattoos?’

Cas sighed. ‘That could be very dangerous, Zara.’

‘I know, and I only wanna do this once, then I'll freeze my accounts and cut up the cards. But in order for us to be concealed from, well, everything, I think that doing this as quickly as possible could work.’ I said just as Jack walked out of the bunker and stood next to me.

Cas took a deep breath and grabbed both Jack’s and my arm. ‘Don’t worry, this doesn’t hurt.’

~

‘Ffffffuuuuu-‘ I cut myself off as I felt the pain of the needle push into my left shoulder blade as I laid on my stomach at the tattoo parlour Cas picked out. ‘Jack, you said this wouldn’t hurt!’

‘You chose the place with no fat and all bone.’ Jack said as another tattoo artist coloured in the anti-possession tattoo on his right thigh. ‘I don’t really feel anything. You’re the one going through unnecessary pain right now.’

‘You wanna take a break?’ The artist tattooing me stopped the needle and asked. I shook my head. ‘Nah, keep going.’ I felt Cas’ hand take mine. He was standing in front of me, shirtless, so that the artist could copy the tattoo. ‘This will hurt more later as it heals.’ Cas read the card the artist gave him. ‘I will add Eucerin Aquaphor Healing Ointment to our shopping list.’

I growled as the artist commenced on my shoulder blade. ‘Add eggs, vanilla, flour and cocoa powder too. I’m gonna stock up the bunker’s pantry. I’m not eating stale bread, and I don’t even drink coffee.’

The artist doing Jack’s tattoo wiped the raw tattoo and turned off the needle machine. ‘Okay man, you’re done.’ He cut some clear plastic wrap and stuck it to the tattoo with masking tape. ‘Leave it for an hour, then take a shower. Same goes with you too, hun.’ 

I nodded and grasped Cas’ hand tighter. ‘How did you do this on your ribcage?’ Cas shrugged. ‘It did hurt, but it’s worth it in the end.’

I closed my eyes and focused my breathing. Cas’ hand was warm in mine, which made me feel a little better from the jabbing needle of pain going in and out of my body. Jack did his jeans up and stood next to Cas and took my other hand. ‘Don’t worry, it hurt real bad where I got my first one.’


End file.
